Aventura Nocturna
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Una noche en que no podía dormir, Lyserg descubre algo en la habitación de Ren Tao. Lo que el inglés no sabe es que esa será la mejor noche de su vida. [L x HH x RT]


**_Este es un fanfiction YAOI y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás comodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Aventura Nocturna"

by Emiko Mihara

La casa Asakura está en silencio... O sea, todos duermen. Ah, no... No todos están dormidos risita cómplice Parece que Ren Tao está nervioso por algo, porque no deja de caminar una y otra vez por su pieza, mirando una y otra vez el reloj y la puerta, la puerta y el reloj...

«Horo no baka... ¡Hoto!» repetía en su mente apretando los dientes y las manos.

De repente siente pasos en el pasillo y se queda quieto mirando la puerta de su habitación, la cual se desliza (es una puerta corrediza) dejando entrar una sombra.

- ¿Sos vos? – pregunta despacio, mirando la figura de forma desconfiada.

- Depende... ¿Quién es "vos"? – susurra la sombra con una risita medio acallada.

- Baka. – murmura Ren entre dientes, acercándose a Horo Horo - ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – le pregunta en un ronroneo, colgándose del cuello del chico de Hokkaido.

- Mmhhh... Quería que me recibieras así. – respondió el peliazul rodeando la cintura del otro con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él para intentar besarlo.

- Entonces lo hiciste adrede. – dijo Ren en tono enojado, soltándose y empujándolo.

Ren caminó varios pasos para alejarse de Horo que se quedo con cara de "No me lo creo, pero se enojo."

- Vamos Ren... – le susurró al oído abrazándolo por la espalda – Sabes que me gusta cuando te enojas... – agregó en tono juguetón.

- Y vos sabes muy bien que no me gusta esperar a nadie. – dijo ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ni siquiera a mi? – preguntó despacio, respirando fuerte en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

- Nh... Horo... – musitó el de ojos dorados – Para... No sabemos si... Están durmiendo... -

- Ya revisé... Por eso tardé... – dijo metiendo sus manos por debajo del chaleco negro – Están todos dormidos... No te preocupes. – y comenzó a dar suaves besos en el cuello moreno.

- Horo... – medio gimió Ren cuando una de las manos del ojiazul se metió en su pantalón.

El chico de Hokkaido giró a Ren y lo encerró contra la pared, comenzando a besarlo con ansias. El pelivioleta por su lado, comenzó a desbrochar la bermuda de su amante con manos expertas.

Dejando a los amantes un momento y yendo a otra parte de la casa, más específicamente a otra habitación: un niño inglés no podía conciliar el sueño y eso se debía principalmente a que la tenía un poquito un poquitito nada más de miedo a su compañero de cuarto que no era otro que Ryu cómo para no tenerle miedo... siendo Lyzerg

Lyzerg daba vuelta dentro de su futón, haciendo de verdad un esfuerzo por dormir, pero no podía. Por fin, recordando que cuando era chiquito su mamá le daba lechita caliente para que se durmiera, decidió tomarse un poco de leche de vaca, leche de vaca... no piensen en esa otra cosa color blanco a la que también se la llama leche, mal pensads

Salió con cuidado de la habitación, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, silencioso como una tumba, después de todo, estaban todos dormidos. Pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh y Anna y no se oía nada. Paso frente a la habitación de Jun y Lee Bruce Long y tampoco se oía nada. Frente a la de Manta y Fausto. Nada.

Siguió su camino. Solo faltaba una puerta antes de las escaleras y si no se equivocaba, era la de la habitación de Ren Tao. De seguro estaba durmiendo y después de un largo y agotador día de entrenamiento, no quería ni imaginar lo que el chino le iba a hacer si lo llegaba a despertar... Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de tan solo intentar imaginárselo.

«Mejor tengo cuidado...» pensó acertadamente. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y caminó en puntas de pie, procurando estar varios segundos quieto en silencio entre paso y paso.

Cuando estaba justo frente a la puerta, en absoluto e indudable silencio (apenas y respiraba), algo llamó su atención. Un ruido. No, varios ruidos. Parecían voces... Voces conocidas.

Lyzerg se giró levemente hacia la puerta, y se quedo varios minutos frente a ella, mirándola, escuchando las "voces", y preguntándose que las producía que niño inocente ¬¬

«¡No me incumbe!» se recriminó.

«Es la habitación de Ren Tao y lo que él haga en ella no es asunto mío.» terminó su conciencia en tono seguro.

Pero las extrañas voces se estaban volviendo más y más altas y la curiosidad de Lyzerg iba en aumento también, hasta que finalmente se rindió ante ella.

«No le hago mal a nadie si veo que pasa...» pensó no del todo seguro.

Se deslizó en puntas de pie y muy lentamente deslizó la puerta lo suficiente para echar un vistazo adentro de la habitación... Y por suerte momentánea, atina a morderse la lengua para no producir un solo ruido.

Dentro de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, podían distinguirse dos figuras, iluminadas apenas por el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que entraba por la ventana cuyas persianas estaban abiertas.

No podía equivocarse... El chico que estaba recostado en el piso, con su pecho y su rostro moreno cubiertos de sudor y su espalda arqueada hacía arriba... Era Ren Tao. Sus ojos dorados eran inconfundibles.

- Ah—Ahaa—aha—haha— Horo... – las manos del joven chino tomaban la cabellera celeste entre sus dedos y sus caderas dictaban un ritmo delicioso.

No solo él lo disfrutaba. A Horo Horo le encantaba practicarle sexo oral porque era completamente excitante la forma en la que Ren se desinhibía. Él lo "tiraba" al suelo y mientras lo entretenía besándolo, le quitaba la ropa. Lamía su cuello, su pecho y sus pezones, mientras con sus manos lo masturbaba lentamente, preparándolo. Ren se negaba al principio diciendo cosas como "No, Horo, vas muy rápido" o "No estoy listo, Horo.", además, se sonrojaba de una forma tan inocente, parecía mentira que esa misma criatura fuera la que ahora gemía por más.

Lyzerg tragó en seco. Sus dos manos sobre su boca. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pestañar. ¿Porqué no se iba ya? Ya había echado el vistazo que quería. Simplemente no podía. Dejando de lado que sus piernas no le respondían, algo dentro de él le decía que siguiera mirando. Algo se lo decía. ¿Había despertado su lado vouyerista? vieron que no era tan inocente después de todo... ¬¬

- Ho—ro—Horooo—ooooh— -la espalda de Ren se arqueó y gimió roncamente. Horo devoró el miembro del chino, bebiéndose todo su semen.

- Ren... – medio gimió Horo recostándose junto al pelivioleta. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo a él y comenzó a besarlo con hambre.

En un solo movimiento, Ren estaba sentado sobre la cadera del chico de Hokkaido. Se recostó sobre Horo, sus manos acariciando los lados del peliceleste, mientras su caderas comenzaban a rozarse a un ritmo continuo.

- Nhhh... Ren... Ahhhahh-- -

Horo Horo sostenía el trasero de Ren en alto y luego de abrirle las nalgas, comenzó a bajarlo sobre su miembro, penetrándolo.

- Ah—ahah—mu—y—gran—de—ah—ahah— - se quejó entre gemidos el chino, disparando color a las mejillas de su amante. Sentado sobre él como estaba, Ren arqueaba la espalda y se mordía el puño cerrado, tratando en vano de no gemir demasiado alto.

- Ren... – lo llamó Horo, sentándose levemente, abrazándolo y ayudándolo a conseguir un buen ritmo.

Y al otro lado de la puerta, nuestro niño ingles estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no de la impresión, es que no quería perder detalle... Las manos de Horokeu en las caderas de Ren... Los gemidos del chino pidiendo más... Todo eso junto y sumado estaban despertando algo dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Más detalles? Sentía un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, muy cerca de su ingle.

- Ah—A—ahah—Horo—keu—ah— - gemía sin contenerse el pelivioleta en el oído del chico que lo penetraba.

- Ya—¡ah!—fal-ta—po-¡oh!-co—Re—en— - Horo tiró a Ren al piso. Ya había soportado demasiado. Aferró sus manos a las caderas del chino y comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza casi animal.

Una de las manos de Lyzerg había bajado hasta su entrepierna, metiéndose debajo de la bata de dormir. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, había comenzado a masturbarse, sin perder detalle de la escena de los amantes dentro de la habitación. Mordía uno de sus dedos, para no hacer ruido ni gemir aunque era lo que más quería en ese momento.

- Ah—AH—HO—ROOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! -

Ren se aferró a los brazos de Horo Horo , descargándose con un largo gemido en su estomago, mientras el peliceleste hacía lo propio dentro de él. El verlos llegar al orgasmo en tan perfecta sincronía fue demasiado para Lyzerg y aún mordiéndose la mano, no pudo contener un gemido de placer:

- Ahhh... -

Fue bajo, casi silencioso, pero aún así los amantes lo escucharon, aunque no se lo hicieron saber de inmediato. Prefirieron susurrar entre ellos primero.

El peliceleste había quedado tendido sobre Ren, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, su rostro pálido junto al moreno.

- Lo... ¿Lo escuchaste...? – musitó Horo.

Ren asintió despacio, y dirigió su mirada a la puerta entreabierta. Distinguió una leve figura y con la poca luz que había solo pudo ver un mechón de cabello color verde.

- Creo... que sé... quien es... – murmuro, quitándose a Horo de encima lentamente y sin hacer ruido.

Lyzerg estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos verdes cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, sus dos manos tratando de detener su excitación mientras en su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de los amantes una y otra vez.

- Mmhh... Nhhhmh... Ahah—ah— - gimió quedo. Un delgado hilo de saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Te diviertes? -

Los ojos esmeraldas de Lyzerg se abrieron en el segundo en que la puerta corrediza se abrió, haciéndolo encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Ren Tao. El chino lo tomó del brazo y lo tironeó al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un tirón.

- Yo... no... – atinó a intentar responder con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando? – preguntó la voz de Horo en su oído.

- Yo no... – repitió, comenzando a sentir como la bata de dormir se deslizaba por sus hombros, dejándolo desnudo.

- ¿Te gusto lo que viste...? – susurró Ren.

Lyzerg sentía como dos pares de manos ardientes recorrían su vientre y su espalda. Acariciaban sus glúteos y su cuello mientras oía leves risitas.

- Ren... yo... – trató de disculparse, pero las palabras no salían.

- Creo que le gusto, Ren... Deberíamos ayudarlo... ¿No crees? – comenzó Horo. Sus ojos azules brillando en medio de la oscuridad.

- No sé si lo merece... No nos está diciendo la verdad. – sonó la fría voz de Ren sobre su cuello. Lyzerg tembló levemente por las cosquillas a causa de la respiración del chino en esa zona tan sensible.

- Yo... Nhh... – iba a negar otra vez cuando una caricia oportuna en el lugar indicado lo hizo gemir – Ahh—Ahah—ahaaah -

Ren en su espalda, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, besaba el cuello níveo del joven inglés, mientras masajeaba sus glúteos y apoyaba su miembro semi erecto entre ellos. Horo, arrodillado delante de Lyzerg, había comenzado a lamer y succionar su pene, arrancando los gemidos más deliciosos que hubiera podido oír.

- Ahh—ah—máááaas—ah-ahahah— -

Una de las manos de Lyzerg parecía guiar a Horo Horo, tomándolo del cabello, como hubiera visto hacerlo a Ren, solo un rato antes.

- ¿Te gusta, ne¿Quieres más? – lo incitaba Ren al oído, mientras buscaba con su mano la entrada del inglés.

- Ah—Re—Ren—más—sí—Aahh— - pidió entre gemidos Lyzerg y el chino sonrió por la respuesta y por haber conseguido encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Horo. – lo llamó y con una seña lo hizo alejarse del peliverde que emitió un leve gruñido de desaprobación.

Ren guió a Lyzerg para que se colocara en cuatro patas en el piso y se apoyó contra su espalda, besándola mientras metía un dedo dentro del peliverde, que solo se quejó un poco. Ren comenzó a meter y sacar eso dedo rítmicamente una y otra vez, intentando llegar cada vez más adentro. Luego introdujo otro, y otro más, aún con las quejas del inglés. Cuando lo creyó suficiente, le murmuro al oido:

- Ahora sí que te va a gustar... – y quito sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su propia hombría.

- ¡Ahh¡Ahahh! – medió gritó el ojiverde en las primeras envestidas, hasta que se acostumbro a la intromisión de Ren y comenzó a moverse con él.

Horo estaba sentado frente a ellos, observando la escena con atención, mientras se masturbaba. Ahora entendía lo que había sentido Lyzerg al verlos a ellos tener relaciones. Era increíblemente excitante. El peliceleste jamás había imaginado que Ren pudiera ser tan buen seme. Se veía en la expresión de Lyzerg y en sus gemidos que Ren lo estaba haciendo gozar en grande.

A Horo siempre le había gustado que Ren fuera su uke, pero no porque quisiera demostrar que era más fuerte o que era mejor que el chino. En realidad, tenía miedo de no lograr satisfacerlo completamente si se dejaba manejar por él. Pero ya no dejaría que eso pasara.

- Ahhh...Ahh... Ren... – gemía Lyzerg contra el suelo. Ren lo estaba envistiendo muy fuerte y aunque le gustaba, también le dolía.

El ojiverde levantó un poco el rostro y se encontró con Horo Horo y sin pensarlo lo llamó, a lo que el ojiazul respondió. Horokeu gateó hasta Ren y le murmuró algo al oído. Ese algo lo hizo enrojecer, detenerse por completo y salir de adentro del inglés.

Fue Horo el que se colocó detrás de Lyzerg ahora y lo penetró lento. En ese instante Lyzerg entendió por que Ren se había quejado antes: Horokeu era mucho más grueso que el chino.

- Ahhh—Ahhh—Ho-roo—Due—le— - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el chico de Hokkaido siguió empujando hasta estar completamente dentro del peliverde.

- Ren... – lo llamó Horo y colocándose el pelivioleta detrás de él, lo penetró sin siquiera prepararlo.

- Aahahh... Horo estás... ahhahhh... muy estrecho... – entre gimió Ren al sentir como el interior de Horo lo envolvía de forma tan fuerte.

- Ahhhh... Ren... Ahh... -

- Horo... ahhh... más..ás..ssíí...ahah... – gemía Lyzerg, al sentir como el peliazul entraba más en él al ser empujado por Ren.

Horo se mantenía agarrado de las caderas de Lyzerg y con cada envestida el también era penetrado por Ren, que se sostenía de su cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Ren... más...ás... fuerte...ah.ah.aaahhh... asííí...síííí... -

El ritmo fue aumentando. Sus respiraciones estaban descontroladas. Sus caderas iban y venían, unas contra otras, a un ritmo enloquecedor. Lo estaban haciendo tan bien. Enloquecedoramente placentero para los tres.

- Horo...ah...ah..ahí...ahí... – indicaba Lyzerg, tan cerca del orgasmo que se sentía desmayar.

Horo lo sintió, cuando el peliverde se cerró levemente alrededor de él, así que tomo el miembro de Lyzerg y comenzó a masturbarlo con ambas manos:

- ¡Ahh—ahahah! – se derramó con un gemido alto y largo, entre las manos de Horokeu.

Como si lo hubiera sentido, Ren también gimió de forma similar al venirse dentro de Horo, consiguiendo así que este se viniera también, en el interior de Lyzerg.

Los tres chicos cayeron rendidos al suelo y buscando calor, Ren y Horo se abrazaron uno a cada lado de Lyzerg, y se taparon con el futón.

- ¡LYZERG¡LYZERG! -

Los gritos de Ryu consiguieron levantar a todos en la casa. Corría por el pasillo de las habitaciones gritando una y otra vez el nombre del peliverde, completamente desesperado.

- ¿Qué... pasa... Ryu...? – preguntó Manta bostezando y saliendo de su habitación vistiendo solo una pequeña remera y un boxer. De atrás de él, Fausto también tenía cara cansada y solo boxers.

- No encuentro a Lyzerg. – dijo llorando como idiota perdón pero realmente odio a Ryu ¬¬

- ¿Lyzerg no está? – preguntó Yoh saliendo de su pieza, seguido de Anna.

- No está, Don Yoh. ¡No está! – gritó Ryu abrazándose al shaman.

Anna golpeó a Ryu en la cabeza, por haberla despertado y luego ordenó la niña tiene complejo de líder que todos bajaran a la cocina a comer.

- Pero Doña Anna... Lyzerg... – volvió a decir Ryu mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Callate. De seguro se cambió de habitación en la noche por tu culpa. – aseguro la rubia.

Anna encabezaba la procesión de shamanes hambrientos hasta la cocina en la que¡Oh, sorpresa! Estaba Lyzerg preparando el desayuno con Horo Horo y Ren Tao.

- ¡Lyzerg! – gritó Ryu, intentando abrazarlo, recibiendo un golpe combo de Ren y Horo.

- ¡No lo molestes! – gritaron los dos al unísono, rodeados de fuego.

«Hoy no es un buen día para mí... Me van a estar pegando hasta la hora de dormir...» pensó Ryu y Toka Gero apareció para susurrarle un "Tú te lo buscaste".

- Lyzerg... ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Manta, sentándose sobre las piernas de Fausto para tomar el desayuno Qué cute /

- Etooo... pasé la noche en la habitación de Horo y Ren... - respondió sirviéndole el desayuno, consiguiendo su silencio, ya que Fausto le empezó a dar de comer a Manta en la boca Super cute /

- ¿Ryu te molestaba? – preguntó Yoh para decir algo antes de empezar a comer.

- Bueno... un poquito, sí. – admitió el peliverde.

- ¡Lyzerg! – lloró Ryu desde el piso y a continuación Ren y Horo le pasaron por encima para terminar de servir la comida.

Esa mañana, Lyzerg se sentó a desayunar, flanqueado por Horo a su derecha y Ren a su izquierda, mientras Ryu, al otro lado de la mesa, no dejaba de llorar como idiota. Ryu prometió esa tarde no molestarlo más, pero aún así, Lyzerg mudó sus cosas a la pieza de Ren y Horo, que obviamente, lo recibieron contentos. Desde entonces, Lyzerg no tiene más problemas de insomnio. Eso sí, siempre se levanta algo cansado ya que todas las noches en la casa Asakura terminan siendo una "aventura".

"Aventura Nocturna"

OWARI

* * *

"Shaman King" © Takei Hiroyuki, 2001

"Aventura Nocturna." © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
